


Island Lost at Sea

by SpiderCakes



Series: Castaway [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Light BDSM, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderCakes/pseuds/SpiderCakes
Summary: Tony has his face pressed into Peter’s neck, scenting him softly and its sweet how needy he is but he has other concerns. “I’m pretty sure Rhodey hates me,” he murmurs, kissing the top of Tony’s head.Tony places a small kiss on his neck, “baby, he doesn’t hate you. He’s just overprotective. He’ll thaw eventually, its not like Carol and Maria don’t like you.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Castaway [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534865
Comments: 11
Kudos: 218





	Island Lost at Sea

Peter straddles Tony’s lap, one hand curled deep into Tony’s hair as he tilts his head to the side. Tony does most of the work for him, panting heavily as Peter kisses his way down his neck, hands on his ass squeezing. He’d thought about restraining Tony but that’d be a pain in the ass in the back of a car and he likes the attention anyway. Tony mewls as Peter nips at his neck, back arching up into him. “ _Yes_ , Peter,” he says, breathless. “Bite me baby, _yes_ , like that- _oh_!” Tony says, arching up into him again as Peter bites at his neck gently. He hadn’t expected Tony to react so well to it but he can _smell_ the arousal on him and the small little noises he’s making are fucking delicious.

“Didn’t think you’d be into that, baby,” Peter murmurs, nipping at his neck again and delighting in the sharp moan Tony lets out. He never really _got_ what the hell alphas found so attractive about omegas putting on a show in bed, probably _because_ it always seemed like a show, but he thinks he might see where they’re coming from now. He loves that Tony’s so responsive, always giving him little encouragements and praise and occasionally something different when he lets something that he’s into slip, like now. Even Tony had been surprised by their compatibility but Peter isn’t about to complain about it.

Tony huffs underneath him, letting out small little moans as Peter’s teeth graze his neck, teasing. “Yeah,” Tony tells him, “harder,” he adds, arm moving to curl tight around Peter’s waist when he complies. “ _Harder_ ,” Tony tells him again, other hand moving up from under his ass into Peter’s hair as he presses his head further into Tony’s neck. “Come on baby, bite me like you mean it. Claim me,” Tony tells him and Peter moans, arousal flooding through his body because _wow_ okay.

He bites Tony again, this time rougher though not enough to break the skin like a claim bite would. Tony’s reaction is instantaneous as the fingers he’s got curled into Peter’s hair tighten and his back arches, “fuck, Peter, _yes_!” he says, head thrown back in pleasure. Peter moans too, shivering in response to Tony’s obvious arousal. “Do it again Peter, please baby feels so good, _please_ ,” Tony says and Peter knows Tony knows he likes it when Tony begs. He readjusts the grip in Tony’s hair, pulling at it tighter and Tony mewls, hands shifting back to Peter’s hips and guides them into his own. Peter already knows what Tony likes, doesn’t need his guidance so he moves the way he knows Tony wants him to and shivers at the small moans Tony lets out as he clings to him almost desperately.

He nips his way down Tony’s neck, teeth grazing at the sensitive skin as Tony pants underneath him, noises growing a little desperate as Peter’s bites get a little harder as he moves his way down Tony’s neck. He licks and nips at the spot over Tony’s pulse, earning a small moan from Tony for his efforts as he tightens his grip on Peter’s hips. He pulls back a little, considering as Tony huffs at him, annoyed. “Peter,” Tony whines at him. He doesn’t need to say much more, they both know what he wants so Peter leans back in and bites him again, hard like he had the last time and Tony lets out a shout, hips shifting up into Peter’s. “Yes baby, _oh_ ,” Tony says, breathing heavily and Peter grins as he noses at the spot he just bit.

“Did you just cum?” he asks, tiling his head up to look at Tony. He knows the answer before Tony nods because his cheeks are a little red and he’s never seen Tony blush. Usually he’s shameless, sometimes a little too much so like when he decides to tell his whole class about their sex life. Peter grins and kisses him, “is that something you’d actually want?” he asks, “a claim bite?” That’d be... unusual to say the least and the way Tony tenses under him tells him he knows that too. “I wouldn’t really care either way,” he tells Tony. “Its not as if I refused to indulge you. S’good for me too.” The way Tony reacts never fails to get him going because he’s so damn vocal. Turns out he has a thing for that.

“Um. Yeah, a little bit,” Tony says softly. Peter raises an eyebrow and Tony looks away but Peter tilts his head back towards him.

“Stop that, you know I don’t care. How long have you known that you’re like... into that?” he asks. Can’t be new, he’s sure Tony put thought into _why_ he reacts like that given that he’s also sure there’s more shame in his tastes than Tony is letting on at the moment. Alphas aren’t supposed to like being the more submissive ones and they sure shit aren’t supposed to like being claimed.

Tony shrugs, “long time, I guess. I always sort of related to omegas more than alphas. Its why I’m friends with so much more of them.” Yeah, Rhodey is the odd one out and when he’s not being weird he doesn’t really act like alphas are supposed to either. Namely, he’s not a self righteous pushy ass jerk who thinks he knows everything and he doesn’t have the emotional range of a half bent tea spoon with the full expectation that everyone in his life will make up for that fact. So basically he doesn’t suck as a person.

But Tony is significantly different than that too. He’s soft and pliant and he does his best to hide it probably because of social expectations but he’s listened to Tony’s friends talk, people have taken advantage of his soft and trusting nature and Rhodey is still suspicious of him because of it. And that doesn’t even touch on his obvious submissive tendencies. “Hmm. I always related to betas. They aren’t assholes or demure sex objects, they get to just exist in a way I don’t really get to,” Peter says. Not without his own set of social expectations that he’s always resented but he doesn't really want to talk about that so he leans in and kisses Tony again. “So,” he murmurs, “what else are you into? Anything I might like?” he teases.

Tony pauses, running his hands up and down Peter’s sides. “Heels, something pink and sparkly,” he murmurs.

“And I thought you had a thing against all the pink I wear,” Peter says, smiling.

“Well, I knew I wasn’t going to get you to wear red so I’ll take what I can get. Assuming that’s okay,” he adds, wrinkling his nose.

Yeah, its fine. “I used to wear heels all the time. Quent didn’t like them, fell out of the habit. Lucky you,” Peter says, grinning. Tony wrinkles his nose more but Peter figures he’ll make up for mentioning his ex with finding wherever the hell he put his shoe collection.

*

“Look I’m just saying its a sin that I didn’t get to see May lose her ass on Quentin’s mother. That’s hilarious,” Tony tells him.

Peter shakes his head, “it was an entire ordeal and _that’s_ what everyone is going to remember about their graduation for the rest of their lives and I hate that.” But no, Quiet spun some bullshit story about Peter to his parents and his mother decided to be a dick to May about it and Peter didn’t expect her to literally whip out _pages_ of texts from Quent just to point out that her son was a lying sack of shit but boy did May let her have it and with the receipts to back it up.

“Tell your aunt I don’t know her, but I would die for her,” Carol says from the back seat.

Peter snickers and shakes his head. He’s only met Carol like three times but every time she was an absolute delight. “Yeah, I’ll let her know.”

“Also I’m mad you I had to hear from _Ned_ that you let lose one of the best insults I’ve ever heard,” Tony says and since when does he talk to Ned?

“You and Ned talk?”

“You told Quent the you’d slap his five head out from underneath his tragic ass hair cut and you let _Ned_ deliver the good news?” Tony asks. “I’m mad about it.”

From the back seat Carol starts laughing. “Oh my god I should use that on my ex! Yon has dumb bitch disease and I hope its terminal,” she says. Peter snorts and starts laughing while Tony sighs.

“Not to victim blame but you should have known something was wrong with him when you found out his name was Yon Rog.”

“I thought he was Swedish or something, not the human embodiment of the black plague about to invade me, simple fucking Europe. It was an honest mistake,” Carol says in her defense.

“Have you ever _met_ a Swedish person?” Tony asks, frowning at her in the rearview mirror.

“No, but I’ve heard good things and Yon has ruined the Sweds for me,” Carol says.

“You not knowing what the hell Swedish names sound like ruined the Sweds for you,” Tony tells her, snickering.

“Oh whatever, you dated someone named ‘Sunset’ and you were surprised when she was the fucking worst. No one named like a hippie is a good person and I’ll bet twenty bucks her personality was mostly astrology,” Carol tells him, throwing a fry at him.

“Yeah, I think her personality was more inspired by Lord of the Flies but okay,” Tony says. “She wasn’t into astrology at least so there must be a saving grace.”

Peter frowns, “must be? Someone hasn’t had to have a four hour conversation about their star chart. Not to paint a lot of people with the same brush but _fuck_ people who are into astrology. Like _really_ into it, not the horoscope readers,” he says. Tony looks confused and Peter wishes he could relate.

From the look on Carol’s face she also wishes she could relate. “Sometimes I want to know what its like to live in a world where only people named Sunset can hurt me. How have you _never_ run into some astrology junkie and ended up listening to several hours of- I’m calling Rhodey he knows the answer. Rhodes, explain to me how Tony has not dealt with a four hour astrology lecture that’s more painful then stepping on Lego?”

On the phone Rhodey snorts, “turns out you can avoid all that if you loudly proclaim that anyone who believes in that shit is a total idiot with an IQ so small it barely rivals that of a fruit fly then word gets around and people don’t bring it up around you,” he says.

Carol nods, “definitely trying that at the next party I go to thanks Rhodes!” she says, hanging up.

“Pretty sure that was passive aggressive,” Tony says.

“It was but its also solid life advice and I’m going to live by it, can we get McDonalds?” she asks.

“I’ve known you for like ten minutes but if anything ever happened to you I’d kill everyone in this car and then myself,” Peter tells her and Carol grins.

“You watch Brooklyn Nine Nine?” she asks excitedly. Tony looks like he’s already regretting taking Carol with him but he’s the one who decided they should bond, he can deal with the results.

*

Tony has his face pressed into Peter’s neck, scenting him softly and its sweet how needy he is but he has other concerns. “I’m pretty sure Rhodey hates me,” he murmurs, kissing the top of Tony’s head.

Tony places a small kiss on his neck, “baby, he doesn’t hate you. He’s just overprotective. He’ll thaw eventually, its not like Carol and Maria don’t like you.” Carol has decided he’s the brother she wishes she had and apparently she’d never mentioned a brother before because Tony had no idea he existed, but Maria mostly doesn’t dislike him. Its like like they’ve spent time together for either of them to have much of an opinion on the other. He goes to tell Tony this but he leans into Peter, curling one leg up around his waist as he noses at the underside of Peter’s jaw. “Didn’t you say you got some stuff?” he murmurs.

Peter lets out a huff as he grabs Tony’s wrist and shifts them both, flipping over so he’s straddling Tony. He grabs Tony’s other wrist and pins them above his head, leaning his weight into it to keep him there. Not that he wouldn’t stay there if Peter told him to, turns out he’s freakishly good at doing what he’s told for someone with such a reputation for being belligerent. “Can you not be a horn dog for like five seconds, I’m genuinely sure Rhodey hates me and I don’t know why.” Its not like he’s done anything to him, or Tony, so he doesn’t get the suspicious looks he’s getting.

“Baby, it took him like three years to approve of Pepper and the most suspicious thing about her is the fact that she’s a business major,” Tony says. “Rhodey just thinks I do a bad job taking care of myself, which is true in his defense, but in this case his worry is unnecessary,” Tony says, leaning up a little to kiss him. He has only minimal success pinned the way he is but its cute still.

“Well, I can’t say I blame him there. I’ve met like five people who majored in business and they were all the worst. Obviously they aren’t all a bunch of pricks who support treating workers like shit for a buck but I have had bad luck with them so far,” he says.

“Well, if it makes you feel better Carol says ninety percent of all STEM majors she's met are insufferable jackasses who think math is a replacement for a personality and that they mostly just insult her humanities stuff so apparently we suck too,” Tony says.

Peter snorts and starts laughing because he’s met those people too. “Pretty sure no one told them that being able to get a job in theory doesn’t make you interesting or better than anyone. Seriously though, Rhodey hates me so can we deal with that?” he asks, pouting at Tony.

Tony pouts back at him, unfazed. “Can we get back to whatever goodies I _know_ you brought with you?” he asks.

“If I give in to you will you take my concerns seriously?” he asks, lifting an eyebrow.

“No, but only because Rhodey’s worried that you’ll like... break my heart or whatever and I know you wouldn’t do that so he has nothing to worry about and neither do you. Did you get some heels?” he asks and Peter rolls his eyes.

“God, you are impossible to deal with, I hope you know,” Peter tells him as he sits back in Tony’s lap. “Don’t move, I have plans for you.” Tony grins, clearly pleased with this turn of events as Peter climbs off the bed and walks off to Tony’s massive ass closet. Its literally the size of May’s whole apartment and now he gets why Tony thought it was small when its really not. They actually managed to find something pretty big for a good price but if Tony has grown up in houses so large his damn closet is the size of an apartment he can see why he was confused.

He’s got a pile of stuff in the corner that, yes, includes a few things he got with Tony’s card but he’s going to leave them for now. He’s tired and he’s got plans for Tony but they’re nothing particularly strenuous on his end. Tony can do all the work while he sits back and enjoys it. He grabs the pair of heels that he’d gotten just to be nice to Tony and puts them on. They look a little gaudy with the pink he’s wearing but something tells him Tony won’t care much if the red clashes with his outfit. He’s got a weird obsession with the color and Peter thought what the hell, why not entertain it a little?

He glances in the mirror Tony’s got in the closet and he has to admit they are cute, not as cute as the pink sparkly ones he got too, but cute nonetheless. He’ll wear the other ones tomorrow while Tony inevitably pouts about them not being the red ones. He gives them a final glance in the mirror and walks out, finding Tony exactly where he left him, hands still above his head too. “So good for me,” Peter tells him and Tony looks over and smiles, probably noting the obvious height difference. “Come here,” Peter tells him as he gets the the edge of the bed. Tony scrambles over fast, eager, and Peter appreciates his enthusiasm. He sits on the edge of the bed and Peter leans into him, propping himself up with one knee on the bed beside Tony.

His hand immediately falls to the heel Peter is wearing, hand curled around his ankle. “You got red,” he murmurs, looking at them too.

“Thought I’d indulge you a little,” Peter tells him. Tony lets out a soft moan and presses his face to Peter’s chest as he runs his hand over the shoe. “But I will have you know if you have a foot fetish I draw the line. Feet are weird and I don’t like them.”

Tony snorts and starts laughing, “its the shoe, not your feet. I like the way heels look. Especially on you,” he murmurs, looking up at him. Peter presses him back into the mattress and kisses him softly.

“Want to know what you’re gunna do?” he murmurs, not waiting for Tony’s affirmative to continue. He knows Tony will do what he asks. “You’re gunna go down on me, make it good too, and if you don’t get off to that you don’t get off at all. Sound good?” he murmurs in Tony’s ear.

He shivers and lets out a small moan. “Yeah, baby, I can do that,” he murmurs.

Peter nods because he knows he can, and he will, so he climbs off of Tony and onto the bed, shimmying up it until he’s comfortable. Once he is he spreads his legs and gestures for Tony to come closer. He listens of course, eagerly, and Peter runs his fingers through his hair when he’s close enough. Tony licks his lips like he’s about to get a meal out of this and that’s weirdly attractive in a way Peter doesn’t understand.

He does, however, know Tony happens to be good at this so when he starts with small, soft kisses to Peter’s thigh while one hand runs down his leg, predictably to the shoe on his foot, he lets Tony take his time. He’ll get there and when he does it’ll be good. So he lays back, letting the sensation wash over him while he runs his fingers through Tony’s think hair. God, he’s gorgeous. Peter figures if nothing else he _does_ know how to pick ‘em pretty, especially Tony. He lets out a small moan as Tony sucks at the soft skin on his thighs, fingers tightening in his hair a little. “Come on baby, I know you’re not much of a tease,” Peter tells him. That’s not really true at all, Tony totally is a tease if Peter lets him but he isn’t going to be at the moment.

Tony lets out a soft noise of disappointment as Peter uses his grip on Tony’s hair to guide him where he wants him but he does what Peter wants nonetheless. He moans softly as Tony takes him into his mouth slowly, sucking softly and Peter huffs. “Baby,” he tells Tony in a warning tone, moaning a little louder when Tony picks up the pace.

He sits back, letting Tony do the work while he guides his head a little, fingers curled into Tony’s hair. “That’s it,” Peter tells him, “mm, fuck you’re good at this.” He never really used to enjoy this, Quent always whined _way_ too much to make it worth his time, but Tony has a _thing_ about his partner’s pleasure, doesn’t seem to draw much enjoyment out of anything sex related if he isn’t sure his partner likes it too and Peter’s happy to reap the benefits of it. Tony moans softly around him and his hips jerk up a little as his fingers tighten in Tony’s hair. He lets out another soft moan so Peter pulls at his hair experimentally again, pleased when he gets the same results.

“You like that?” he asks, remembering the way he’s reacted to it before. Hmm, probably should have picked up on that sooner. Tony lets out a small noise of affirmation and Peter runs his fingers through Tony’s hair. “Next time tell me that you like it right aw _ay_ \- oh, baby, yeah like that. Just like that,” he murmurs to Tony. _Fuck_ Peter always forgets how much he likes this, likes the way Tony’s so damn into it. He curls a leg around Tony’s back, pressing him in a little closer and Tony moans around him loudly, causing Peter’s hips to jerk again. “ _Fuck_ , baby,” he murmurs.

One of Tony’s hands curls around his thigh while the other moves down his ass, fingers prodding at Peter’s hole and he moans. “Yeah, baby, do it,” he tells Tony, tugging at his hair a little. Tony doesn’t waste time, doesn’t need to because Peter can feel that he’s slick, and presses two fingers in. His back arches and the hand in Tony’s hair curls tight while the other hand grips the sheets hard. “Come on, baby, give it to me,” Peter tells him, “m’close.”

Tony whines softly around him, hand flexing on his thigh and Peter throws his head back into his pillow. A thought occurs to Peter and he tugs at Tony’s hair, “wait, wait, wait,” he says as Tony lifts off of him, confused. “Here,” he murmurs, reaching up and undoing the collar around his neck before leaning forward and putting it on Tony. The way his mouth drops open and his eyes go glassy tells Peter all he needs to know. He reaches down and cups himself through his jeans, face pressed into Peter’s thigh as he moans.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” Peter asks. Tony whines at him about it, giving him something of a desperate look but Peter grabs his chin. “Get back to getting me off, and if you cum in the meantime fine, but this is me time so get your hands off yourself,” he tells Tony.

He shivers and shifts himself a little, taking Peter back into his mouth and Peter moans. He can still see the collar on Tony’s neck, the rose gold standing out a little more against his tanned skin than Peter’s and _fuck_ that is hot. That was another thing he never really _got_ about alphas but maybe there’s something to it, something he’d never gotten before because _he_ was the one expected to wear the collar. Tony clearly doesn’t mind given that he’s throwing himself enthusiastically into it.

“There you go baby, you like that?” Peter murmurs, hand slipping down through Tony’s hair to the collar, fingers brushing over it. “Like feeling like you belong to me?” he asks. Tony lets out a soft whine, rutting against the bed at Peter’s words. “You look so hot like this, my collar around your neck. Should get you one of your own,” he murmurs like he hadn’t already. Came with matching cuffs too and the mental image has him biting his lip to hold back. He can’t fucking _wait_ to see Tony in them.

Tony tries his best to nod, not that he does a good job of it and that mostly encourages Peter’s mental images of Tony tied up, wrists above his head with the frilly collar around his neck begging Peter to touch him, do anything he wants to him. His fingers tighten in Tony’s hair as he toys with the collar around Tony’s neck. He lets out a soft keening noise, fingers tightening around Peter’s thigh in response. “Yeah, you want that baby? Wear my pretty collar in bed while I fuck you?” he says. Tony moans loudly, grip becoming almost tight enough to hurt. “Wanna fuck you too, see how pretty you look-” Peter starts but his words falter as he moans, “wanna see how- _fuck_ , Tony,” he says, trying and failing to finish his sentence. “Baby I’m gunna cum, gunna- _oh_!” he says, hips jerking up involuntarily and Tony fucking takes it too. “Fuck yeah, baby, milk me through it,” he tells Tony, grip on his hair tight as Tony keep sucking him. “So good,” he tells Tony, “so fucking good.”

When Tony pulls off he’s spent, laying there like the sack of jelly he feels like, satiated. Tony plods off and comes back with a wash cloth and cleans him up some. Peter shivers at the touch but says nothing until Tony comes back empty handed and curls up next to him. He wraps an arm around Tony as he presses his face into Peter’s neck, scenting him. “Want you to fuck me using your slick,” Tony says like that’s just something you _say_. He tenses for a moment when Peter doesn’t respond right away but when Peter tilts his head up to force Tony to look at him the tension fades from his frame.

“ _Yes_ , baby. And I already got a collar, by the way. Thought you’d look hot in it. We’ll go through the stuff tomorrow,” he tells Tony. He shivers in anticipation and curls back into Peter’s side.

“Okay,” he murmurs.

They lay like that for a couple more minutes before a thought occurs to Peter. “Did you cum?” he asks, curious more than anything.

Tony snorts, “baby, I came as soon as said I belonged to you.” Well, there’s some knowledge he’ll use on a later date.

*

Tony and Carol are having it out over the last banana when Rhodey appears in the kitchen looking grumpy. Peter figures he’s not a morning person and he can’t say he blames the guy there. But he _does_ stop dead in his tracks when he sees Tony. “Someone care to explain to me _why_ Tony is wearing Peter’s collar?” he says in a tone that doesn’t exactly imply anything _good_ but its the nasty look that he’s giving Peter, like he’s somehow forced Tony into it or something, that leaves him nervous.

“Oh hop off it Rhodes, Tony might have weird tastes but at least he didn’t cover being a pillow princess up with pretending to be _dead_ ,” Carol says.

“Excuse me _what_ the fuck?” Maria asks, appearing in the kitchen and looking promptly disturbed. Rhodey rolls his eyes but gives Peter another dirty look before he makes his way to the fridge. Tony doesn’t say anything, just looks kind of shocked as he walks over to Peter. He wraps an arm around Tony’s waist and kisses him softly.

“Its fine, baby, he just didn’t expect it,” he murmurs. Not, he mentions, that Carol said anything and he knows she noticed. But he doesn't really feel the need to mention that.

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spidercakes)


End file.
